La Conoscenza
by Majandra20022000
Summary: Dawn - Connor


Mattina in casa Summers.  
  
Buffy sta facendo le valigie a Dawn.  
  
D:Io non ci voglio andare a Los Angeles, potrei stare qua e ti aiuterei a distruggere il demone?  
  
B:No! Questo demone è troppo forte non voglio che ti prenda, comunque è deciso tu andrai a Los Angeles e finché le cose non si saranno sistemate non voglio sentir volare una mosca, ci sia capite?  
  
D:Ma…  
  
B:…allora?  
  
D:Va bene!  
  
Al Magic Box.  
  
W:Angel passerà a prenderti di qua?  
  
B:Sì Angel passerà di qua, lo chiamato prima di uscire di casa e mi ha detto che era quasi arrivato!  
  
X:Parli del diavolo…  
  
A:Ciao ragazzi, è da un bel po' che non ci si vede, è?  
  
W:E' un piacere vederti Angel peccato che la situazione non è delle migliori!  
  
B:Angel ti presento mia sorella Dawn, Dawn lui è Angel!  
  
A:E' un piacere conoscerti, vedrai con noi ti troverai bene!  
  
D:E' un piacere anche per me, Buffy a volte mi parla di te ma non ti avevo mai visto!  
  
A:Bè credo sia ora di andare.  
  
D:Ciao Buffy, ciao ragazzi vi chiamo d'accordo?  
  
X:Sì non ti preoccupare ci sentiamo!  
  
Dawn e Angel uscirono dal negozio e si avviarono in macchina. Mentre erano in macchina c'era assoluto silenzio Angel cercava solo ogni tanto di attaccare discorso ma niente, Dawn era ancora arrabbiata con Buffy sapendo che comunque lo faceva per proteggerla.  
  
Los Angeles. Casa di Angel  
  
A:Ragazzi sono tornato!  
  
D:Oh mio Dio! Questa non è una casa è un hotel!  
  
C:Infatti! Ciao io mi presento sono Cordelia!  
  
D:E' un piacere!  
  
C:Loro invece sono Fred, Gunn, Wesley, Lorne e …  
  
D:Ah un piacere io sono Dawn la sorella di Buffy!  
  
C:…ecco e lui è Connor!  
  
D:Ciao, e..e un piacere co…conoscerti, io..io sono Dawn!  
  
Cn:Dawn è un bellissimo nome, io mi chiamo Connor!  
  
Vieni ti mostro la tua camera!  
  
D:Grazie!  
  
Intanto Dawn cerca di alzare le 2 valigie ma erano pesanti.  
  
Cn:Lascia ti aiuto io!  
  
Ma quanta roba ci hai messo dentro!?  
  
D:Se fosse per me ci avrei messo anche meno ma mia sorella…  
  
Intanto che Connor e Dawn salirono le scale gli altri giù rimasero ammutoliti.  
  
L:Non immaginavo che…  
  
F:Sì hai ragione Lorne…  
  
G:Cioè Connor…  
  
A:Non girateci intorno ditelo, Connor non fa amicizia così velocemente!  
  
C:Angel io lo chiamerei colpo di fulmine!  
  
Cn:Ecco questa è la tua stanza è proprio vicina la mia se hai bisogno di qualcosa chiama pure!  
  
Connor stava uscendo quando…  
  
D:Connor…  
  
Cn:Sì?  
  
D:Grazie e p..poi quando ho finito di sistemare potresti farmi ve.. vedere la città, cio..cioè non tutta questa zona?  
  
Cn:Certo volentieri, se vuoi andiamo anche avere Hollywood!  
  
D:Ok!  
  
Cn:A dopo!  
  
D:A dopo!  
  
Appena uscito Connor, Dawn incominciò ad impazzirsi per trovare un vestito adatto.  
  
Dawn doveva raccontarlo a qualcuno allora chiamo Buffy.  
  
D: E' strano non lo mai visto in vita mia ma già sento che mi piace e poi dovresti vedere che occhi azzurri che ha è bellissimo!  
  
B: Sono contenta, anzi contentissima per te!  
  
D: Un consiglio ora devo uscire con lui come è meglio che mi vesta!  
  
B:Jeans e una maglietta non troppo appariscente ma naturale e farai un figurone, ma dimmi lo hai appena conosciuto…  
  
D:Grazie!  
  
Buffy non fece in tempo a finire la frase che Dawn aveva già messo giù ed era corsa a prepararsi.  
  
Cn:Papà mi puoi prestare la macchina?  
  
A:Nemmeno per sogno!  
  
Cn:E dai…  
  
D:Eccomi sono pronta! Allora andiamo?  
  
Connor strappando di mano le chiavi di mano ad Angel.  
  
Cn:Sì prontissimo!  
  
Connor e Dawn erano usciti.  
  
A:Ma Cordy perché mi hai fermato!  
  
C:Dai per una volta vedrai non succede niente.  
  
A:Tu sei una mamma troppo apprensiva.  
  
Detto questo Cordy gli diede un bacio ed Angel…  
  
A:Tu sai sempre come corrompermi!  
  
A Hollywood, dentro ad un bar.  
  
D:Sai è stato bello girare gli studios, quando li guardavo mi venivano in mente le più grandi scene d'amore del cinema, pure e vere senza problemi senza niente!  
  
Cn:Peccato che la vita non è proprio così!  
  
D:Lo dici a me in quest'ultimo anno poi prima mia madre, poi Buffy e poi Tara peccato che solo una di loro è tornata, e poi Willow cattiva tante troppe cose!  
  
Cn:Ma almeno non se stata tu a provocarle io volevo uccidere mio padre, e potevo riuscirci!  
  
D:Abbiamo molte cose in comune, molto di più di quello che mi immaginavo, ma ti posso fare una domanda tu sei nato l'anno scorso come fai ad avere la mia età?  
  
Cn:Eh! Bella domanda, comunque è una storia molto lunga che non voglio ricordare!  
  
D:Scusa non potevo sapere…  
  
Cn:E' brutto sai non avere un infanzia dei ricordi, fino a dei mesi fa avevo qualche mese e ora eccomi qua 16enne!  
  
D:Bè io dei ricordi della mia infanzia c'è li ho ma purtroppo sono falsi, sono comparsa 3 anni fa a mia sorella essendo sicura di essere sempre esistita fino a che non ho scoperto di essere solo un ammasso di energia potentissimo!  
  
Cn:Hai proprio ragione abbiamo molte cose in comune1  
  
I ragazzi si erano persi a parlare, fino a quando non si resero conto dell'ora.  
  
Casa di Angel.  
  
A:Ma avete visto l'ora  
  
Cn:Scusa papà è colpa mia ho insistito per fermarci ad un bar e poi sai quando si parla…  
  
A:Ho capito, la macchina è ancora intera?  
  
C:Che fiducia che hai in tuo figlio, sono sicura che la macchina è qua fuori in perfetto stato!  
  
Cn:Dovresti darmi un po' più di fiducia come fa mamma!  
  
C:Bè ora è meglio che andiamo tutti a dormire!  
  
A:Giusto è meglio approfittarne visto che non ci sono chiamate per demoni e cose varie…  
  
Angel e Cordy andarono nella loro stanza, Connor accompagnò Dawn nella sua.  
  
Sulla soglia della porta.  
  
D:Grazie per la bella giornata, mi sono proprio divertita!  
  
Cn:Anch'io!  
  
Detto questo Connor le sfiorò la guancia, Dawn imbarazzata abbassò lo sguardo e Connor con un dito glielo rialzò avvicinandosi fino a quando le loro bocche non si unirono in un bacio romanticissimo.  
  
Cn:Buonanotte!  
  
Connor si avviò in camera sua, mentre Dawn che ancora si doveva riprendere corse dentro e compose il numero di casa.  
  
Casa Summers.  
  
Buffy e Spike oramai stavano insieme come una vera coppia tanto che Spike era andato ad abitare a casa loro.  
  
B:Spike rispondi tu al telefono!  
  
S:Sì ci penso io! Pronto?  
  
D:Ciao Spike!  
  
S:Ciao Dawn, ma ti sembra l'ora di chiamare!  
  
D:Sì, sì metti il viva voce!  
  
S:Ok! Buffy va ascolta tua sorella ci deve parlare!  
  
D:Buffy, Spike non immaginerete cosa è successo mi sono baciata con il ragazzo più bello, più dolce che possa esistere sulla Terra. E ho scoperto anche che abbiamo anche un sacco di cose in comune.  
  
B:Ma Dawn appena lo conosci!  
  
S:Chi è sto ragazzo, perché sono sempre l'ultimo a sapere le cose!  
  
D:Ah! Sì non vi ho detto come si chiama, si chiama Connor ed è il figlio di Angel!  
  
B:Cosa hai detto!?  
  
D:Buonanotte!  
  
Detto questo Dawn andò a dormire, mentre in casa Summers Buffy e Spike dovevano ancora riprendersi dallo shock appena avuto.  
  
Casa di Angel. Piena notte. Stanza di Dawn.  
  
Dawn dormiva tranquillamente, ma ad un certo momento sentì un rumore e si svegliò d'improvviso, si alzò dal letto e seguì il rumore, fino a che non lo sentiva più forte.  
  
Era una ragazza alta, magra, con dei capelli lunghi e marroni ma aspetta era lei!  
  
?:Ciao, ti sembra strano vedere te stessa?  
  
D:Chi sei?  
  
?:Sono un demone mutaforme mi trasformo in quello che voglio!  
  
D:E sei così codardo da non mostrarmi il tuo vero aspetto?!  
  
?:Bè passiamo al dunque! Io sono qui per una chiara ragione, sono qui perché tu devi fare una cosa per me!  
  
D:E se io non volessi?  
  
?:Bè…  
  
Il demone non fece in tempo a finire la frase che Dawn fu presa da qualcuno, cercava di urlare ma qualcuno gli teneva la mano sulla bocca.  
  
?:Tu diventerai la nostra nuova fonte, noi demoni ne abbiamo bisogno dopo che la vecchia e stata distrutta dai tuoi cari amici e dal tuo fidanzatino!  
  
Il demone la tocco sulla testa e …  
  
Casa di Angel. Mattina. Stanza di Dawn  
  
Dawn si stava alzando, ma come era in camera sua, ma se ieri… poteva essere un sogno o poteva essere vero ma … l'unica cosa che si ricordava era quel demone mutaforme che parlava di una fonte poi la toccata e poi … e poi non si ricorda più niente.  
  
La porta della stanza era socchiusa, mentre Cordelia stava camminando per il corridoio.  
  
C:Ehi! Finalmente sveglia eh? Ma lo sai che ora è? Sono già le 2 di pomeriggio, forza alzarsi!  
  
D:Cosa… dove eh? Le 2 di pomeriggio…  
  
C:Dawn ma ti senti bene?  
  
D:Io sì benissimo!  
  
C:(perplessa)Bè ok!  
  
Dawn si stava alzando dal letto quando cadde.  
  
D:Oh mio Dio! Ora non mi reggo nemmeno in piedi! Ah! La testa!  
  
Dawn aveva un gran dolore alla testa, vedeva tutta la stanza girare finché il dolore non smise d'improvviso.  
  
D:Ma che cosa sta succedendo?  
  
Dawn si vestì e scese aveva deciso di non dire niente a nessuno di quello che era successo.   
  
Quando scese …  
  
Cn:La principessina si è svegliata finalmente?  
  
Detto questo Connor la baciò, mentre tutti li guardavano sorpresi, poi Connor prese Dawn per mano e la portò fuori.  
  
Giardino.  
  
D:Perché mi hai baciato davanti a tutti?  
  
Cn:Bè prima o poi lo dovevano sapere!  
  
D:Sapere che cosa?  
  
Cn:Che stiamo insieme, Dawn sembra strano ma sono pazzamente innamorato di te!  
  
Dawn si alzò di scatto, alzò la mano la puntò verso Connor ed ad un certo punto lo colpì con una specie di raggio.  
  
Gli altri sentirono il rumore ed uscirono per vedere cosa era successo e videro la scena.  
  
Cn:Dawn!?  
  
D:Oh mio Dio! Che ho fatto…(avvicinandosi a Connor) scusa non volevo non so cosa mi sia successo!  
  
Detto questo prese e scappò. Connor cercò di fermarla ma era debole.  
  
A:Connor sta giù sei debole!  
  
F:Chissà cosa gli sarà preso!?  
  
Cn:Sì lo vorrei proprio sapere!  
  
Dawn stava correndo disperatamente ma cosa aveva fatto? …, ad un certo punto si accorse che era arrivata in una stazione abbandonata e lì incontro di nuovo quel demone mutaforme che questa volta aveva preso la forma di sua sorella.  
  
?:Volevo accoglierti come in famiglia!  
  
D:Cosa mi hai fatto!  
  
?:Ora tu sei la fonte!  
  
D:La cosa?  
  
?:Nel regno del male tu hai molti seguaci, la fonte per noi è un Dio e ogni volta che muore la persona che la ospita dobbiamo trovarne un'altra! Ora tu avrai una specie di iniziazione, se si può chiamare così!  
  
Dawn fu colpita da un fascio di luce e quando si risvegliò…  
  
D:Finalmente sono tornata!  
  
?:Mia signora è un onore riaverla tra di noi!  
  
D:Ora tornerò da quel ammasso di idioti, e mi inventerò una scusa intanto riunisci tutti i miei seguaci, io ritornerò a governare ma questa volta con una controparte!  
  
?:Cosa vuole dire?  
  
D:Il mio fidanzatino, si fa condizionare facilmente e poi lo amo e insieme regneremo il mondo delle tenebre! Cosa aspetti vai!  
  
Dawn tornò a casa, tutti erano preoccupati per lei e quindi tutti gli stavano col fiato sul collo.  
  
D:Ho detto che sto bene volete smetterla di preoccuparmi tutti per me!  
  
C:Dawn noi volevamo solo…  
  
D:Stai zitta! Io vado a dormire e vi prego smettetela di preoccuparmi per me!  
  
Detto questo, Dawn si avviò su per le scale, tutti erano molto preoccuparti per lei ma pensavano che poteva essere sconvolta per quello che era successo e reagisse così, allora tutti andarono a dormire, tutti tranne Cordy.  
  
A:Tesoro non vieni a dormire?  
  
C:Tu vai io ti raggiungo subito!  
  
Angel andò a dormire quando lei si fosse accertata che lui dormisse chiamò Buffy.  
  
B:Sì…pronto, chi è a quest'ora?  
  
C:Ciao Buffy sono Cordy, senti vieni immediatamente a Los Angeles si tratta di Dawn!  
  
B:Cosa è successo?  
  
C:Non lo so è strana tutti credono per un fatto che è successo, ma io no vieni appena puoi!  
  
B:Cosa è succes…  
  
Buffy non fece in tempo a finire la frase che Cordelia aveva messo giù!  
  
Il giorno seguente. Los Angeles. Casa di Angel  
  
C:Ciao sono contenta che se venuta, Buffy non c'era bisogno di portarsi dietro tutta la cavalleria!  
  
Buffy si era portati a dietro tutti Willow, Xander, Spike, Anya.  
  
A:Oh mio Dio! Che ci fate tutti qui!  
  
B:Cordelia mi ha chiamato a detto che era successo qualcosa a Dawn!  
  
A:Cordy…  
  
Angel non finì la frase che nella stanza arrivarono il resto del gruppo dell'Angel Investigation tutti incominciarono a fare amicizia fino a quando…  
  
D:Oh! Guarda, guarda siamo tutti al completo allora credo che si può anche non aspettare più!  
  
B:Dawn…  
  
Buffy stava correndo verso la sorella, quando Dawn la scaraventò a terra.  
  
D:Sapete vi devo dire una cosa importante…  
  
Nella stanza entrarono molti demoni e tutti incominciarono a lottare ma stranamente tutta la gang fu sconfitta e fu intrappolata come in una sfera d'energia che se toccata lanciava una scarica d'energia negativa che abbassa le forze.  
  
D:Oh!Guarda tutti gli animali in gabbia che cercano di liberarsi!  
  
Voi sarete il mio sacrificio, so cosa state pensando "Come può essere?Cosa ha Dawn?Come abbiamo fatto a essere sconfitti?" ho le vostre risposte io sono la fonte un Dio che prendo possesso di corpi umani per vivere e i miei seguaci offrono a me tutti i loro poteri e quindi sono io che muovo loro come pedine è per questo che vi hanno sconfitto!  
  
Dawn quando finì di parlare incrociò il suo sguardo con quello di Condor, alzò la mano e lo liberò dalla sfera.  
  
Cn:L'ultima volta che l'hai fatto mi hai fatto parecchio male!  
  
D:Connor, scusa non volevo, io ti amo vieni con me e regneremo insieme saremo potenti ti prego!  
  
Cn:Come puoi dirmi una cosa del genere!  
  
D:Già una volta se quasi passato al lato oscuro termina quello che hai incominciato!  
  
Cn:No io non lo farò mai, Dawn torna in te non mi puoi chiedere questo!  
  
D:Parla il santo, tu che hai tentato di uccidere Cordelia che ti ha fatto da madre e che ha cercato di darti tutto quello che poteva, odiavo Lorne solo perché era un demone ed infine hai tentato di uccidere tu padre chiudendolo in una cassa e gettandolo in fondo al mare!  
  
Cn:Io… non …  
  
D:Lo vedi! Tu non sei tanto migliore di me!  
  
Cn:Io…io ho cercato di rimediare a quello che ho fatto e ora …  
  
D:Non potrebbero far finta ti hanno sopportato anche per troppo non credi!  
  
Cn:Dawn,se posseduta non sai quello che stai dicendo!|  
  
D:Lo so perfettamente quello che sto dicendo , perché ora io ho accolto questo dentro di me ora sono un Dio ma sono anche Dawn, sì sono forte mi sono stancata di essere la bambina incapace con la sorellina brava che tira calci a tutti e con i suoi amici che sono tutti dei santi esisto anch'io e ora mi prenderò la mia rivincita!  
  
Cn:E' vero ho sbagliato, come ha sbagliato tua sorella e come hanno sbagliato tutti ma ora non credi di sbagliare tu?  
  
Dawn non rispondeva, abbassò la faccia e Condor si avvicinò cercando di abbracciarla ma appena ci tentò gli tirò un cazzotto, poi un altro poi un altro fino a quando Condor e Dawn incominciarono una vera lotta, finché Dawn non scoppio a piangere e si strinse a Connor poi alzando il viso fino a baciarlo e quando le loro bocche si toccarono tutti i demoni si dissolsero e la sfera scomparve.  
  
Giorno della partenza.  
  
D:Mi dispiace per quello che è successo mi dispiace veramente!  
  
Cn:Ci rivedremo?  
  
D:Sì spero!  
  
B:Dawn andiamo!  
  
D:Sì, sì!  
  
Dawn diede le spalle a Connor e con molta tristezza si avviò verso la porta, fino a quando non sentì che qualcuno la prese da dietro e quando si girò vide che era Connor che ora la stava baciando con passione.  
  
Cn:Mi ero dimenticato di dirti una cosa, Ti amo anch'io! 


End file.
